1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the advancements of the photoelectron industry and the great improvement of semiconductor manufacturing processes have resulted in increased use of laser diode products. Since the manufacture of laser diodes at certain frequencies is rather difficult and the cost is rather high, an infrared laser diode is normally used as the solid laser of a pump light source to operate in coordination with the nonlinear function of multiple frequency crystal to generate the laser beam according to the desired frequencies. However, a micro resonant socket laser system structured by the gain media and multiple frequencies need to have its beam emission adjusted first before a preferred output power can be obtained.
The light adjustment used by the prior art is to first place a laser diode and a laser resonant socket along the same plane, and then to use a sharp object to move the laser resonant socket about so as to adjust the laser beam""s projection point and angle on the light entering face of the resonant socket to obtain a better output power. After the adjustment has been completed, glue is used to fix the desired location of the laser diode and the laser resonant socket.
However, the accuracy of such an adjustment method is quite limited because the range of the adjustment is limited to horizontal rotation and movement, and cannot adjust perpendicular angles and/or utilize axial rotation. Consequently, this inability to accurately adjust the relative positions of the laser diode and the laser resonant socket means that the emitted laser beam cannot be optimized, thereby leading to a drop in the efficiency of the whole laser system. In addition, the heat yielded in the laser resonant socket during use usually leads to the uneven expansion of the elements of the resonant socket, causing laser light dot deflection. Since the entry point of the laser beam has deviated from its optimum position, the output power will drop, so that the glue used to attach the laser diode and the laser resonant socket will be compromised, possibly causing the resonant socket to become loose and to even fall off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket that facilitates adjustment in all directions to obtain the highest output power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket that is effective in quickly conducting away the heat from the resonant socket.
The objectives of the present invention can be accomplished by providing a light adjustment device for a laser oscillating cavity. The light adjustment device has a laser base having a housing that defines a laser chamber that retains a laser diode therein, and a fixing seat disposed at one end of the housing. The light adjustment device also includes an upper cover that is removably coupled with the fixing seat to define a spherical groove, an adjuster body having a ball and an adjusting shaft, and an oscillating cavity holder adjustably retained inside a bore that extends through the ball.